Presents & Schemes
by lilieswho
Summary: Jily AU. James and Lily decide to go to Hogwarts Halloween party as they favorite couple... Their friends.


As he ran towards the school, James was smiling. He'd just gotten out the vice principal office with the best news ever and he couldn't wait to share with his girlfriend in the common room.

Hogwarts High, the most famous boarding school in Scotland, was known as the best and stricter school in the country. Or that was seven years ago, before James has got in at age 11. As a prestigious school, only the most bright young mind – and gifted, mostly – could get in and permanence based on their grades (which was the hardest part).

The school was divided into four houses:Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The students were sorted based on a long and an exhaustive personality test including a regular test. Ravenclaws were the brainy ones, Hufflepuff the kind ones, Slytherin the ambitious ones and Gryffindor the adventurous ones. James was in the last house and he couldn't be prouder

Over the years, the stricter school he'd entered, seemed to disappear I front of his eyes, him being part of the reason. Since first year, he and his friends, known as the marauders – Sirius, Remus and Peter – had put their best effort to have the time of their life there and pranking everything that moves were almost the best part and it would've been it if they didn't got caught by the janitor, Filch. The detentions they got weren't horrible and they didn't mind doing it (most of them), until McGonagall caught them preparing the Halloween prank of their 4th year. As punishment, they got spelled from all Halloweens parties until they graduated. Most students wouldn't mind – it was just one party – but James couldn't accepted it. It was his favorite holiday of the year.

Even though all his attempts to get unbanned – asking his parents to intervene, doing extra-credit work, begging McGonagall, cleaning all the football trophies, being an example student (he got to the honor hall, for god sake) – but nothing changed and all he got from that was being elected senior monitor. So, by the time he was in his 7th year he already had lost hope until McGonagall called him to her office and told him he could attend to this year party.

When he got to the great room his eyes quickly scanned the place looking for his girlfriend, Lily Evans. She was at the corner, lying on an armchair all curled up in a blanked and concentrated reading a book he got her for they anniversary. James smiled and walked towards her. He picked her up and sat down on the armchair, putting her on his lap and giving a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Are you enjoying it?" He mumbled resting his chin on her shoulder. "Because if not, I'm blaming Remus, he told me you were dying to get this book."

"Yeah, it's amazing." Lily closed the book and gave him a peck. "Thank you."

Lily Evans was the brightest student of the school. She was in the hall of honor since third year, ran the chemistry and the debate club, was the chosen 5th year monitorand had always been A+ student. And that was so much for a fellow.

But beneath all those titles, Lily was best known the sweetheart of the school. Most were surprised that she wasn't on Ravenclaw, she was brilliant, but once they got to know her, they realized that she truly belonged to Gryffindor.

Her years through Hogwarts weren't easy though. Students having a scholarship weren't the most welcomed ones and usually the ones who suffered the most. Hogwarts was a traditional school and a very expensive one, so most of the attendants came from a rich and powerful family, like James', but not Lily's.

She came from a small town in Scotland and lived in a small house with her parents and her old sister, Petunia. She had a really simple life and she was so happy with it but when she received a letter offering her scholarship based on her grades in the previous school, she couldn't believe it. She and her parents were so thrilled that the word _no_ didn't even cross their mind. Unfortunately, the same privilege wasn't given to her sister, Petunia, putting their relationship in jeopardy.

The next six years of her live were the best she had. Besides the hurtful judgement she's gotten through the years, Lily made that place a home. She's gotten amazing friends, great knowledge given to her and, now, a loving boyfriend.

James and Lily were never close. Yes, they were classmates and belonged to the same house, but never really got along. James weren't mature enough and Lily didn't pull up with his shit like some people did. According to him, that's what made him falling in love with her in the first place on third year. Unfortunately, she only felt that way that last year.

"So, McGonagall just called me to her office." He commented casually, not noticing how she was holding a smile. "Can you believe someone convinced her to let me participate this year's Halloween?"

"Happy four-month anniversary" Lily looked at him and smiled. James blinked and his mouth opened surprised.

" _What?_ That was you? How… _"_

"Well, you remembered our anniversary and gave me this amazing book and I… forgot." James tried to say something but she gently put a finger on his mouth. "I know you say you didn't mind it, but I felt horrible and then I decided to do something special so when Marlene came showing her costume, it just hit me."

"How the bloody hell did you manage that? I've been trying for years. My parents tried, Sirius made a monologue about it, I became head boy to get into that party and nothing."

"You didn't have me" She winked. "She's wanted me to take a few of extra classes but I didn't want to, so we made a deal. I take three of the nine classes and you get to go to Halloween."

James was astonished. He'd been hearing about these extra classes McGonagall was giving to a few selected students and he knew all Lily wanted was some resting time – she took every single class they offered there – and just thinking that she'd sacrifice her free time for just one night… He was speechless.

"Lily… I can't accept that." He said seriously. "You'll have zero free time and you'll be exhausted." She took his face in her hands and smiled kindly.

"You're going to this party, is your favorite holiday. The classes are just for the next month and I'll survive to that. Besides, is not by laying down that'll get to Cambridge."

"Cambridge is mad if they don't accept you. And they will." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Thank you for the gift, love."

They stood there for more two hours, discussing about what costumes they'd get to the party until pretty much the whole floor went to their dormitories. As they were about to go too, the great hall door slammed and two people walked in. It was James' best friend, Sirius and Lily's best friend, Marlene.

" _Don't you fucking dare, Marlene"._ Sirius pulled her arm. "You can't just walk away from me. You owe me an explanation!"

The blond pull it back and laughed ironically.

"Oh, I _owe_ you an explanation, eh? I don't fucking owe you anything Black. You were acting like a stupid moron and I'm not obligated to be around one." She took a few steps back and pointed at her legs. "Do you see these gorgeous long legs? They're mine and I can move them wherever I want and right now, they want to be the hell away from you and your stupidity."

"Now I'm the stupid?" He started to raise his voice like she was. "It wasn't me who was all over the chemistry teacher, miss long legs."

"I wasn't all over him. He was all over me, you moron." She was yelling now. None had noticed their friends watching the fight. "And who are _you_ to talk? _Oh Sirius, thank you so much for helping me with Math! You're the best at everything. Ha ha._ " She rolled her eyes after she'd done imitating with a noisy voice. "She's a Ravenclaw; she doesn't need you to tutoring her. But you know that, don't you?"

He stayed quiet this time, making Marlene getting more pissed. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other. The only reason why Lily and James haven't made themselves present to their friends was just because they knew how it was going to end. They'd just call it off and go shag.

"You know what? I'm done with this bullshit." She declared. "I can't keep up with all this, Sirius. We fight, we fuck. That's 'our thing' but I don't want it to be anymore."

"Marley…"

"Just… I need to think. Goodnight, Sirius." She mumbled and went to her dormitory. A few seconds after, Sirius went to his. Lily and James were still frozen, looking at the spot their friends were. The entire school already heard them fighting and yelling all the time, so it wasn't a surprise. But an attempt to break up? That wasn't likely.

"What the hell was that?" James asked. "They can't break up, can they?"

"Well, they _can_ , but we won't let them. Not after the headache they got us." Lily said seriously but then smiled. "We need to show them how they're great together and I just know how."

The day of the party had arrived and everybody was really excited about this year. Being their senior year, the marauders decided to do the best prank ever during the party, not letting anybody – not even their girlfriends – know what it was, just saying that it'd be unforgettable.

The girls were the most excited. Even Marlene, who hadn't been with Sirius for two weeks now, was glad that was a good excuse for drink her ass off and get high. They were at their dormitory, finishing dressing up.

"How do I look?" Dorcas, one of Lily's best friend and roommate, asked putting her hands in her waist, posing. She was painted all green, wearing a big black and white wig and a dress at the same color. "Aren't I the sexiest Frankenstein ever?"

"You do realize that Frankenstein is the doctor, not the monster, right?" Lily asked smiling. She was still doing her hair without her costume to buy time away from Marlene.

"You do realize that no one except you and Remus knows about that, right?" She answered with a smirk and opened the bathroom door. "Marlene, c'mon, I need to pee."

The blonde girl walked out of the room rolling her eyes. She was dressed as a sexy female Robin Hood and, despite the big smile she wore; Lily knew that it was all a façade. She'd been miserable and, to be honest, insupportable. She'd been complaining about Sirius every moment of the day and refused to talk to him or to even acknowledge his presence.

"Hey, Marley, can you do me a favor?" Lily asked looking at her best friend. The blonde lift up her eyes and nodded. "Remember last year when you practice that gorgeous make up to your big date?"

"Oh yeah… I'm an artist, you ought to admit it." Marlene smiled proudly. "Why? Do you want me to do it?"

"Yes, you truly are." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Would you? My costume needs a strong and well-made makeup. But I need an exactly copy of that."

"Sure." Marlene cleaned Lily's face and began to pick the material she's going to use it. "Are you going as what, by the way?"

"James and I are going as a famous couple – Marilyn Monroe and Elton John." Marlene stopped and glared at her.

"They're not a couple, Lily."

"Says who?"

"Everybody. Including themselves and many _male_ partners Elton had, despite of people insisting he's not gay." Marlene returned to do her makeup, rolling her eyes. Lily believed in every sort of couple, mostly people that never met or that'd be no possibility they'd be together – Like Elvis Presley and Cher.

A few minutes later, Marlene was done with it and Lily opened her eyes, looked at her reflex and looked at her friend through a mirror.

"You're awesome." The redhead grabbed her phone that had just vibrated and read her boyfriend's message. "You two should better go. James just texted telling me the boys are already there and that your brother is looking for you, Marley."

"I know I am." She agreed grabbing her pirate hat and putting on her head. "Oh, we should really go, Doe. If my brother wants me, he must be about to get killed. See you there, Lils."

"See ya." The redheaded wait for the girls to leave and then locked the door, to finally get ready.

Half an hour later, she texted James, letting him know she was ready and would met him downstairs in a bit. He quickly answered, he was already there.

She went downstairs and soon saw James. He had done an incredible job looking alike Sirius. She has no doubt, was seriously (ha) sexy in his costume, although the wig looked a bit weird on him. They weren't dressed as the best costume, but it was pretty fun to do what they were doing.

"You look horrible as a blonde." He said after giving her a peck. "Don't ever paint your hair."

"Oh, looks who's talking. Don't you ever let your hair grow. You look like an ugly girl just discovered how to straight her hair by doing on an iron."

James lifted an eyebrow.

"You know what; you do sound a lot like Marlene." They began to walk holding hands. "Not perfect, it'd have to have a lot of fucking in the middle. But you'll get there."

"How do you think they'll react?" Lily asked. She was very nervous about their friend's reaction. Marlene wasn't the easiest person to deal with, she knew that very well, but never had her friend turn against her. Sirius, on the other hand, wasn't that hard on their friends, but boy he could hold a grudge.

"Let's find out now." Lily looked ahead and saw all her friends talking. Only Dorcas and Remus were dressed with a costume couple – Frankenstein and monster. Peter decided to go as Obi Wan and Sirius was dressed as a pirate.

Dorcas was the first one to spot them and when she did, she started to laugh. Remus and Peter, after noticing what she's laughing about, joined her with enthusiasm. Marlene and Sirius just looked pissed.

"What the hell…" Sirius began speaking, dropping his cigarette on the ground.

"We came as our favorite couple." Lily said. "Blackinnon."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Marlene raised an eyebrow, glaring at them. "What the hell, Lily. This is not funny at all."

"Good, because it wasn't supposed to be. But you know what else is not funny?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "Seeing you all grumpy and moody, pretending you don't miss him."

The blonde looked away and Sirius smirked, but not for too long. It was James' time to speak.

"And you, Black." He crossed his arms, confident. "Don't think I didn't see you cry a few days ago looking at Marlene's photo." Sirius dropped his smirk and glare at him. "So, enough is enough. Get over yourselves."

"The chemistry teacher hits on Marlene since fourth year. Like every other male teacher or student here. Sirius gets a lot of attention from the girls since ever, but you're the only one who got him monogamous." Lily gave a stress sight and took James' hand. "Now, if you two excuse me, I'm going to get drunk and dance with my boyfriend."

It was late, very late. The party had finished a long time ago, they all had fun and the marauders prank – putting pink dye on the headmaster shampoo and seeing his hair and beard the same color - was a great one, but none of them had gone to bed. They were outside the school building, with a few bottles and some weed. Remus and Dorcas were snogging in a considerable distance from them. Peter had gone somewhere with a Hufflepuff he snogged earlier and the rest were just sitting on the ground, passing the cigarette among them.

After a long talk – that Lily made them do – Sirius and Marlene decided that'd be just fine to go back to whatever they had, with a few changes. No more helping "school whores", no more letting teacher being inappropriate in exchange of favors and Lily would mediate the fights they couldn't handle.

"You know, that was a tricky thing you did with us." Marlene said getting the vodka bottle next to her. "I never though Lily Evans would plan this. Better yet, the _Lames._ "

"Yeah, but next time, do no touch my leather jacket. James can't rock it like I do." Sirius was against a tree, with Marlene between his legs and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think I'm going permanently blonde." Lily announced after taking a long drag. James looked down and lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay… I think you had enough of that." He took it from her and passed it to Sirius. "Wanna go to bed? You look sleepy"

"Can't, Marlene is going to use it and I'm no longer allowed to be there while they do it."

"Were you ever?"

"I guess… They never woke me when they fucked in the bed right next to me to ask me to leave." She looked at her boyfriend. "They think its hot do it when someone's there. Marlene is a screamer."

"Love, whatever my sister and best mate are doing between four walls… or anywhere else, I don't want to know." He stood up and helped Lily to do the same. "C'mon. Dorcas and Remus can find a broom closet."

After saying goodbye to their friends, they began to walk through the corridors, in direction to their common room. Lily, however, abruptly stopped, making James looked back to her.

Lily smirked and walked into a closet. Frowning, he went in after her, worrying that she might got sick. However, as he stepped in, he saw her, perfectly fine without her blouse. Her strapless red bra made a great contrast on her pale chest,

"Lily…"

"Shut it." Lily grabbed his neck and pulled him against the door, meeting their lips. They snogged passionately, her hand going directly to his hair – that now was long, making her groan angrily and throwing it off his head. His hands were on her waist, pulling her body next to his.

They managed to get him sit down somewhere and Lily on his lap, kissing him furiously. It was just when she started pressing her body teasingly against his that he broke the kiss.

"Hey!" She complained, trying to kissing him again. "No fun."

"You're stone and drunk, love."

"So are you."

"Not like you."

"James, I'm fine. I'm horny and I want you now. So…"

He knew his girlfriend and there would be no way she would do something – _anything_ – she didn't want to. So, he kissed her again.

Their bodies were panting heavily. Lily was almost asleep on top of him while he was stirring in her hair.

"Hey… Don't sleep. We need to go."

"Okay…" She stood up and got dress, James doing the same. Before they go out to the dormitory, Lily held him and gave him a sweet kiss. "Happy Halloween"

The boy smiled. He was glad that he got to spend his last Hogwarts Halloween with her. It was, by far, the best one he'd ever had.

"Happy Halloween, love"


End file.
